


Le apparenze ingannano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks e Pan sono fidanzati e convivono da un po'. All'improvviso però Pan lascia il glicine e per lui inizia una discesa all'abisso. Riuscirà a riavere la donna che ama?





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

  
La campanella della scuola smise di suonare, si sentiva un brusio di voci in sottofondo.

Pan mise le mani sul muretto e si issò, sedendosi. La catena collegata ai suoi pantaloni tintinnò oscillando. Guardò Trunks seduto su quello di fronte e dimenò le gambe. Bra si appoggiò con la schiena al muretto guardando i piedi della migliore amica muoversi. Goten si appoggiò accanto a lei. Osservò i jeans della giovane che le stringevano le gambe e la maglietta che aderiva ai seni prosperosi. La Briefs mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio.

“Che c’è diavolessa, il vestito rosso fuoco ti aveva stancato?” domandò Goten. Bra ghignò e si mise una mano sul fianco e guardò le iridi d’onice del giovane.

“Quanto a te ha stufato Valese” rispose Trunks. Pan ridacchiò e guardò Goten.

< Zio potrebbe smettere di decantare a casa le lodi di quanto Bra sia intelligente, bellissima e dalle movenze feline o di lamentarsi dalla sua maschera di freddezza; visto che davanti a lei non fa che dire fesserie > pensò.

“La professoressa di matematica potrebbe anche smettere di disseminare tre. Io sono la principessa dei saiyan, dovrebbe capirlo quella stupida terrestre” si lamentò Bra. Si voltò, si diede la spinta e saltò afferrando con le mani il bordo del muretto. Goten la prese da dietro e lei avvampò dimenandosi. Il Son se la sistemò sul braccio.

“Ti consolo io per i tre, mia pura donzella” disse ironico. Bra avvampò, il battito cardiaco le accelerò. Trunks ghignò.

“Disse quello che tolse le rotelline all’età di dodici anni”. Punzecchiò il migliore amico. Pan saltò e atterrò sul muretto accanto al glicine.

“Urca, non è colpa mia se tu le hai eliminate a cinque anni” borbottò Goten. Mise a terra Bra che strinse a sé di lui.

“Solo perché altrimenti papà lo inceneriva gridandogli incapace” spiegò.

Pan si piegò, i lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e la bandana arancione le stringeva il capo. Tolse dalle mani del ragazzo l’agenda e sgranò gli occhi.

“Stage sull’uso della tecnologia, incontro sull’importanza di internet, tavola rotonda sul bios” lesse ad alta voce. Strappò la pagina dell’agenda, incrementò l’aura nella mano e diede fuoco al foglio.

“Erano inutili” dichiarò. Goten le applaudì e Bra ridacchiò guardando Trunks scuotere il capo.

“Guarda tu che fidanzata mi sono scelto” borbottò. Si alzò in piedi, abbassò il capo, afferrò il mento della giovane e la baciò.


	2. Cap.1 Notte d'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto su Grande di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Cap.1 Notte d'amore

 

Pan si sfilò la bandana arancione e la lasciò cadere a terra. Allungò le gambe nivee sul letto e appoggiò le mani sul materasso. Le iridi erano liquide e in esse si riflettevano le sfere del drago aranciate appoggiate sul tavolo.   
Trunks gattonò fino a lei, le sfilò la maglietta e la lasciò cadere oltre il bordo del talamo. Guardò la pelle candida di lei, i seni stretti dal reggiseno nero e si leccò le labbra.   
Pan si tolse l’orecchino a forma di fiore dal lobo, si leccò le labbra e sorrise. Tolse anche l’altro e li mise in un contenitore, aprì il cassetto del comodino e ce l’infilò dentro.  
“Cosa guardi?” domandò. Il glicine si tolse gli occhiali, li appoggiò sul comodino e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli glicine.  
“La donna più bella del mondo” sussurrò.   
Pan avvampò. Sorrise e abbassò il capo, le ciocche nere ai lati del suo viso oscillarono. Si sbottonò i jeans.   
Trunks si tolse la camicia bianca e la lanciò sopra la lampada sul comodino. Pan lo abbracciò e gli baciò il collo, strofinò il naso contro il mento del fidanzato sentendolo ruvido per l’inizio di barba glicine.  
“Oggi alla Capsule è stato un inferno. Dopo che ti sono venuto a prendere non hanno fatto altro che darmi scartoffie” borbottò Trunks. Accarezzò la testa della fidanzata, passandole le mani nella capigliatura morbida.   
Pan prese la mano del fidanzato nella sua e baciò la punta delle sue dita.  
“Non perdere il tuo tempo con loro” sussurrò. Si slacciò il reggiseno, Trunks continuò a tenerle la mano nei capelli. Si coricò appoggiandola a sé e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Sai, ormai sei diventata grande… ancora più dell’immenso” sussurrò. La baciò e la Son rispose. Strofinarono i loro nasi e i lunghi capelli neri di lei ricoprirono la spalla di lui.


	3. Cap.2 Separarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Aiuto.

Cap.2 Separarsi

 

Una settimana dopo

 

Trunks sbadigliò, sentì dei tonfi e si alzò seduto. Strinse gli occhi, si massaggiò la spalla e piegò di lato la testa facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“Pan?” biascicò. Socchiuse gli occhi, la luce rosata dell’alba entrava dalle tapparelle chiuse. Sgranò gli occhi vendo la mora gettare dentro una borsa una pila di jeans di vari colori. Scostò le coperte e si alzò in piedi. Saltò oltre i boxer, la raggiunse e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Dove vai?” domandò. Pan gli scostò la mano, chinò il capo ed espirò dalle narici.

“Tra noi è finita. Era tutta una scena, una bugia, stavo mentendo” sussurrò con voce roca. Trunks sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, indietreggiò e ansimò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, boccheggiò e scosse il capo.

“Che diamine ti sei messa in testa, si può sapere?!” gridò. Pan strofinò il piede per terra e girò la testa.

“Non eri tu quello che voleva storie facili?” domandò bisbigliando.

“Ah certo, tranquilla. Vattene!” gridò Trunks. La gola gli bruciò, strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Si voltò di schiena e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella pelle.

“Questo amore ormai ha le ali spezzate” sussurrò con voce rauca la mora. Trunks digrignò i denti e chinò la testa. Trunks fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, batté i denti e si leccò le labbra screpolate.

“Certo, va pure come se non fosse mai successo niente tra noi” sibilò. Pan chiuse la valigia, se la caricò su una spalla e raggiunse la porta. La aprì e uscì sentendo Trunks gridare alle sue spalle.


	4. Cap.3 Tra amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Lui\Lei di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Cap.3 Tra amici

Trunks allacciò il codino di capelli neri del migliore amico che chinò il capo e sbuffò.   
Goten incrociò le braccia e ticchettò con il piede sul letto. La stoffa della coperta strofinò contro quella del suo calzino.  
“Non può piacermi proprio tua sorella. Quella pazza nasconde i veleni nell’armadietto della scuole e ha fatto la cheerleaders solo per poter tentare di sparare un ago soporifero al campione della squadra avversaria” si lamentò.   
Il glicine abbracciò il migliore amico e gli appoggiò il mento sul collo, Goten appoggiò il suo capo su quello del Briefs.  
“Dimentichi che non essendo riuscita nella seconda cosa si è trasformata in supersaiyan, è scappata dalla presidenza, l’ha messo k.o. nello spogliatoio deserto ed è tornata con la supervelocità lì dove la tenevano rinchiusa senza farsi beccare” disse Trunks.   
Goten gli strinse le mano e sospirò.  
“Dimmi, per caso ti piace fisicamente?” domandò il figlio di Vegeta, il migliore amico arrossì e il Briefs ridacchiò.  
< Non penso di potergli dire che adoro il suo corpo perfetto e vorrei toccarlo con tutta l’anima > rifletté Goten.  
“Sicuramente me ne sento attratto più di quanto mi faccia piacere” si lamentò il moro. Si staccò da Trunks e gli sistemò la guancia sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Tu come ti senti?” domandò.  
Trunks si morse l’interno della guancia, osservò il letto e corrugò la fronte.  
< Non posso dirgli che continuo a fare incubi > pensò.

 __Trunks allungò la mano, toccò il cuscino vuoto, mugolò e scese la mano. Aprì un occhio, li sgranò e si diede la spinta alzandosi seduto.  
“Pan!” gridò. Si voltò a destra vedendo la cassettiera aperta, un vestito rosso per metà fuori dal cassetto. Scostò la coperta e si girò a sinistra, le ante dell’armadio erano aperte, sul pavimento c’erano un cumulo di grucce. Il saiyan si diede la spinta e si girò, raggiunse la porta e l’aprì. Si affacciò e impallidì vedendo la mora allontanarsi lungo la via centrale della città.  
“Pan!” gridò. La guardò continuare ad avanzare. Il Briefs sorrise, cadde in ginocchio e tremò.  
“E’ un sogno, è solo un sogno. Non si lascia mica la gente un giorno all’improvviso perché ci si alza così”. Il sorriso gli divenne storto, sentì il petto dolergli e chinò il capo, singhiozzando.

Trunks mugolò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e strinse più forte la mano del migliore amico. Con l’altra mano gli accarezzò la testa passandogli le dita tra i capelli neri.  
“Litigo con mia sorella. Non le è piaciuto trovarmi abbracciato a Valese questa mattina” rispose. Goten sgranò gli occhi, si staccò e tolse la mano da quella dell’altro.  
“Valese?! Quella traditrice?!” gridò.

< E’ normale che Bra si sia arrabbiata… lei c’era quel giorno > pensò.

__Goten strinse più forte i due gelati alla vaniglia, sentì il telefonino ronzare nella sua tasca e sorrise.  
“Sarà la mia dolce Valese, si starà chiedendo perché ci ho messo tanto” sussurrò. Passò accanto a una donna, superò una panchina e si voltò davanti alle strisce pedonali. Ticchettò il piede per terra, guardò una macchina passargli davanti. Alzò il capo, guardò la luce rossa del semaforo diventare verde e ricominciò a camminare. Fischiettò, il vento gli scompigliò i corti capelli neri. Si girò e si diresse verso l’albero sotto cui aveva lasciato la fidanzata.  
“Bimba mia sono tornat…” sussurrò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la giovane baciare un ragazzo dai corti capelli azzurri, le teneva le mani sui fianchi, stringendole il vestito giallo canarino. Il Son perse la presa sui gelati che caddero a terra e si allargarono due macchie biancastre.  
“Non può aver fatto morire così il nostro amore, all’improvviso e senza senso” biascicò, vedendo le gote arrossate di lei e gli orecchini a forma di mezzaluna della ragazza oscillare. Sentì una presa sulla spalla e si girò, le sue iridi nere ingrigite incontrarono due iridi azzurro mare.  
“Vieni con me, la stupida non ti merita” sibilò la principessa dei saiyan.  
“Ma… ma…” balbettò Goten.   
Bra aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Quello che vedi morire, giudicalo perso” sancì.

“Lo sai com’è lei. Valese mi si è attaccata come una patella nel momento in cui si è sparsa la notizia che io e Pan abbiamo rotto” spiegò con voce rauca Trunks.   
Goten si morse l’interno della guancia e abbassò il capo.  
“Quello era indubbio. Solo che dovevi lanciarle un ki blast come minimo” bofonchiò.   
Trunks sospirò e incrociò le braccia.  
“Ora il problema non si pone, praticamente non sto uscendo più” sussurrò con voce rauca.


	5. Cap.4 Disco bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Senza averti qui di Max Pezzali.

Cap.4 Disco bar

Trunks chiuse il libro e lo lasciò sul tavolo. Gli occhi arrossati gli bruciavano, li chiuse e sulla fronte apparvero una serie di rughe. I lunghi capelli color glicine gli oscillavano dietro le spalle, si grattò il mento passando le dita tra la barba incolta e si leccò le labbra. Sentiva un sapore di acido in bocca, incrociò le braccia sulla superfice di legno della scrivania e vi affondò le mani.

“E meno male che dicevano che essere single è bellissimo” biascicò con voce roca. Rialzò la testa e si voltò verso la porta sentendo dei colpi sull’uscio. Risuonò il rumore stridulo del suo campanello ed espirò dalle narici.

“Dai, Trunks, facci entrare! D’accordo uscire poco, ma non puoi vivere rinchiuso lì dentro!” sentì la voce di Goten oltre la porta. Udì bussare ripetutamente. Si girò e vide Gill ticchettare con le tre dita metalliche contro il vetro, la spia rossa gli lampeggiava sul corpo di ferro bianco.

“Siamo preoccupati per te!”. Udì la voce di Marron provenire dall’altra finestra.

“Ragazzi, così sembra che lo stiamo circondando!” strillò Ub da fuori. Trunks sospirò, strisciò indietro la sedia facendola stridere e si alzò.

“Andatevene!” gridò. Sentì la gola bruciare e tossì.  Strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre con pollice e indice.

“E’ da mercoledì che non ti vediamo!” urlò Goten.

“Siamo preoccupati, ghiro ghiro”. Gli fece eco con voce metallica Gill. Trunks raggiunse la porta e vi si appoggiò con i gomiti e con la fronte.

“Non voglio uscire!” urlò con voce rauca.

“Dai, hanno aperto un posto strano: un disco bar. Perché non andiamo?” domandò Marron.

“Se esco, smetterete di venire a chiedermelo tutti i giorni?” chiese il Briefs. Tolse dall’attaccapanni una giacca di pelle grigia e la infilò, si tolse un laccio dalla tasca e si legò i lunghi capelli color glicine. Fece girare le chiavi di casa nella toppa e aprì la porta. Gill fece entrare un ferro da sotto la finestra, questo si piegò e afferrò la maniglia, la girò e il ferro si ritirò. Il robottino aprì la finestra ed entrò.

“Sì, Trunks. Ghiro ghiro” disse con voce metallica.

“Avete vinto” borbottò Trunks.

*********************************

La musica era coperta dal brusio di voci, tintinnii di bicchieri, rumori di sedie spostate e tonfi. Trunks appoggiò le mani sul sedile di legno. La luce della sfera argentata gli faceva bruciare gli occhi. Osservò passare un ragazzo vestito di nere, intravide una decina di gonne e magliette vermiglie e vide un giovane dai capelli verdi tinti.

Una cameriera si abbassò verso un tavolo. La gonnellina a pieghe rosse le si sollevò lasciando vedere le calze color carne e dei pantaloncini inguinali giallini. Appoggiò un bicchiere di vetro contenente ginger e ghiaccio davanti a Marron e un altro uguale con lo stesso contenuto davanti a Ub. Sistemò un calice con del contenuto dorato davanti a Goten e un bicchiere allungato con cannuccia e ghiaccio davanti a Trunks.

“Spero vi divertiate. Se avete altre ordinazioni non abbiate problemi a chiamarmi” disse la giovane.

“Sì, mi divertirò tantissimo” sibilò Trunks.

“Grazie” disse Marron. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare i due codini ai lati del capo.

“Bra ancora non è arrivata” borbottò Goten.

“Forse ti ha dato buca” sibilò Trunks. Marron lo guardò, si morse la guancia e sospirò.

“Questo posto è orribile” sibilò il glicine.

Ub guardò Goten, si morse il labbro e si voltò. Socchiuse gli occhi, una goccia di sudore gli scese lungo la pelle scura e si girò nuovamente verso Trunks. Lo osservò girare la cannuccia dentro il bicchiere.

“Che cosa c’è che non va?” domandò.

“C’è che non dovevo venire. Volevate qualcuno che facesse sana compagnia? Allora non m’invitavate. Non è colpa mia se non mi andava” si lamentò Trunks. Si sentì uno scoppio di risate in sottofondo e lo sbattere ripetuto della porta.


	6. Cap.5 Un padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Valentine’s Day dei Linkin park.

Cap.5 Un padre

Vegeta bussò ripetutamente sulla porta dell’abitazione e corrugò la fronte.

“Lasciatemi stare! Lo sapete che non voglio vedere nessuno!”. Provenne l’urlo di Trunks da dentro l’abitazione. Vegeta sospirò, ticchettò con la punta dorata dello stivaletto bianco sull’erba.

“Trunks apri. Sono tuo padre” ordinò. Trunks sgranò gli occhi, spalancò la porta del bagno e superò il salotto. Raggiunse la porta di casa e aprì, ansimando. Vegeta entrò, si voltò e alzò il capo guardando il viso del figlio. Le occhiaie cerchiavano i suoi occhi arrossati, la pelle era grigiastra e aveva una barba color glicine. I capelli gli ricadevano davanti al viso ed erano gonfi. Osservò la camicia sbottonata per metà, stropicciata e i pantaloni spiegazzati. Si girò, guardò sopra una pila di buste di plastica una cravatta. Sul pavimento c’erano fotografie di Pan strappate.                                        

-Gohan mi ha telefonato dicendo che Pan è ridotta uno straccio. Marmocchi, piagnucolano tanto per qualche litigio- pensò. Sentì di sottofondo del rock forte che risuonava dalla camera da letto.

“Scusa papà, se non ho aperto. Mi sento da schifo” biascicò Trunks.

 “So che chi sa che idea ti stai facendo papà. Mi vedi come una femminuccia che piange e si butta a terra. Ora inizierai dicendo che i saiyan non piangono e soprattutto non dovrei farlo io che discendo dalla stirpe reale” mormorò.  Vegeta indicò la porta, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi d’ossidiana gli brillarono.

“Vai e chiarisci” ordinò. Trunks si chiuse la camicia e se la mise nei pantaloni.

“Pan non mi ama più” disse. Avanzò con i calzini e infilò un paio di scarpe da ginnastica.

“Ti arrendi così? Lotta per lei, come hai combattuto contro le voci che giravano sul fatto che fosse troppo piccola per te” gli disse il padre poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Trunks sorrise al contatto e alzò il capo, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

“Hai ragione, papà” sussurrò. Vegeta sbuffò e gli tolse la mano dalla spalla.

“Ho sempre ragione” ribatté.

 “Papà so che non c’è nessun mostro rosa in giro, ma te lo meriti” disse Trunks. Abbracciò il genitore, avvampando e gli strofinò il viso contro il petto. Sorrise, si staccò e si voltò. Raggiunse la porta, la aprì e uscì fuori.


	7. Cap.6 La ricerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Perdono di Tiziano Ferro.

Cap.6 La ricerca

 

Gohan incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e le affondò nel cuscino. Sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi, cerchiati da delle occhiaie violacee.

“Silenzio, finalmente. Pan ha finalmente smesso di sentire quelle musiche romantiche strappalacrime” borbottò. Videl si mise su un fianco facendo cigolare il letto, il viso le affondava nel cuscino e i corti capelli neri le coprivano la guancia.

“Amore, forse adesso puoi andarci a parlare. Magari aprirà finalmente la porta” sussurrò. Gohan annuì, le baciò la testa e scostò la coperta. Si alzò in piedi, infilò le ciabatte, si allontanò dal letto e aprì la camera della camera da letto. Sentì il clacson di una macchina e passò oltre il divano, sentendo il russare di Mr. Satan. Il rumore ritmico delle sue ciabatte risuonava nell’abitazione semi-coperto dal brusio esterno.

-Non vedo l’ora di finire questo stage e lasciare la caotica Satan City- pensò. Evitò il cane addormentato e raggiunse una camera. Bussò un paio di volte e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Pan? Pan, sei in stanza?” domandò. Abbassò la maniglia ed entrò.

“Vedo che finalmente hai deciso di aprire” disse. Guardò il letto disfatto, si girò e vide la finestra aperta. Superò le tende che tremavano per il vento e uscì in balcone.

“Pan! Pan!” chiamò. Indietreggiò ansimando, si girò e vide la scrivania. La raggiunse, si abbassò e vide un foglio a righe sulla superfice in legno. Lo sollevò e lo sistemò vicino al viso.

“Scusatemi, ma devo andare. Vi voglio tanto bene, ma è per la salvezza di tutti. Dite a Trunks che lo amo e lo amerò per sempre. La vostra Pan” lesse ad alta voce. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali, si mise la maglia del pigiama nel pantalone e uscì dalla finestra, spiccando il volo.

*********

Vegeta sollevò la cornetta del telefono e se la avvicinò all’orecchio. Sbadigliò, le ciocche nere gli oscillavano sul capo e si leccò le labbra.

“Pronto?” biascicò. Sentì dei singhiozzi dall’altra parte e dei versi striduli.

“E’ urgente, devo parlare con Trunks”. Udì la voce di Goten. Il principe dei saiyan digrignò i denti.

“Chi sta piangendo?” domandò.

“Zia Videl. E’ urgente, ho già chiamato gli altri” rispose alzando la voce Goten. Vegeta strinse un pugno.

“Allora dimmi cosa c’è di tanto urgente, Goten!” gridò. Trunks dal piano di sopra sgranò gli occhi sentendo il nome del migliore amico. Scese velocemente le scale e svoltò a sinistra.

-Il mio migliore amico vuole farsi uccidere?- si domandò. Si girò vedendo Bra correre dietro di lui.

“Possibile che ti svegli solo se si tratta di Goten?” domandò. La sorella lo superò e raggiunse l’apparecchio telefonico.

“Che è successo?” domandò.

“Pan è scappata di casa” rispose secco Vegeta. Trunks si voltò e si mise a correre verso la scala.

“Trunks!” chiamò Bra. Raggiunse la sua camera, aprì l’armadio e tirò fuori una battle suit. Si tolse il pigiama e la indossò. Spostò i jeans e prese la spada di Tapion, si mise la fodera sulle spalle con una cinghia e raggiunse la finestra. La aprì e spiccò il volo.

“Ti troverò, piccola saiyan” disse. I lunghi capelli viola gli oscillavano.


	8. Cap.7 Mistero svelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Imagine Dragons Nothing left to say.

Cap.7 Mistero svelato

 

“Milady Miyl, le truppe sono pronte per l’invasione” recitò un alieno dalla pelle viola.

Miyl socchiuse le labbra vermiglie e sorrise, i boccoli color dell’oro le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso. Si girò e avanzò allontanandosi dallo specchio, la battle suit le stringeva il corpo e le piume colorate. Guardò la giovane mora dentro un tubo di plastica che teneva il capo reclinato e una mascherina sul volto.

“Pensava davvero che non avrei gettato il gas velenoso sulla Terra” mormorò Miyl. Il mantello verde smeraldo sulle sue spalle tremò. Si girò e guardò il mercenario dalla testa bombata.

“Vedete se ci sono altri con l’aura potente come questa mocciosa. Cercate di ricattargli usando lo stesso metodo o dicendo che è nostra prigioniera. Se non funziona, uccideteli” ordinò. Raggiunse la parete color crema e prese una lancia d’avorio con una pietra luminescente e aguzza sulla cima.

***********

“Tu vai alla nave madre, ti basterà salire a bordo di una delle navicelle” ordinò Gohan. L’energia mistyc lo circondava e il ciuffo nero sul suo capo oscillava. Le iridi nere gli brillavano di riflessi bianchi. Raggiunse con un calcio uno dei nemici, ne raggiunse con un’onda altri tre incenerendoli e schivò i laser di altri quattro alieni violacei. Trunks decapitò uno degli avversari e ne trapassò altri due.

“Se ami davvero mia figlia, valla a salvare” disse il moro indurendo il tono. Il glicine tagliò a metà uno dei nemici e gettò i resti fuori dalla navicella. Vi entrò sistemandosi la spada sulle spalle, si sedette nella poltroncina rossa e premette un pulsante con disegnato un pilota. La calotta si abbassò, i laser si spensero e la navicella si alzò in volo. Si diresse verso la nave madre, attraverso il vetro si vedeva lo sfondo blu-notte trapuntato di stelle.

“Speriamo che Gohan se la sappia cavare con quei bambocci” sussurrò. Il portellone della nave madre era aperto, una trentina di navicelle ne uscirono andando nella direzione contraria alla sua navicella. Atterrò all’interno e con un ki-blast fece esplodere la calotta di vetro, saltando fuori.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Myil. Trunks si voltò, strinse l’impugnatura della spada e la estrasse.

“Dov’è Pan?” chiese ringhiando. Myil dimenò la lancia e ghignò.

“Lì dove resterà, sciocco” sibilò.


	9. Cap.8 Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Struggle degli Apocalyptica.

Cap.8 Fight

 

Miyl partì all’assalto, cercò di colpire Trunks al viso con la lancia. La luminescenza blu della pietra illuminò il viso pallido del Briefs. Schivò l’affondo e parò i successivi, indietreggiando. Cercò di colpire la nemica con un calcio alto, lei si abbassò, fece una capriola all’indietro e balzò riatterrando in piedi. Le piume dai colori sgargianti oscillavano. L’aura del giovane Trunks aprì dei tagli nella tuta di Miyl. Trunks spezzò la lancia con la spada.

“Ridammi Pan!” gridò.

La giovane attivò una barriera di energia violetta che investì il Briefs. Trunks gridò volando indietro, sbattendo contro la parete e cadde in ginocchio. La spada gli cadde di mano e scivolò sul pavimento. Rialzò il capo e lanciò un Burning Attack mandando in frantumi la barriera. Saltò in avanti e raggiunse la nemica con un pugno al viso. Miyl gli afferrò il braccio e glielo spezzò con un pugno al gomito. Trunks le ruppe il naso con una testata, si sentì lo schiocco e il sangue bluastro gli macchiò i lunghi capelli color glicine. Miyl lo raggiunse  con una serie di pugni all’addome. Trunks si piegò in avanti vomitando sangue, le ossa del petto scricchiolavano e le gambe gli tremavano. La vista si appannò, un colpo al viso lo fece cadere per terra e scivolare su un fianco sul pavimento di ferro. Boccheggiò, gemette e rotolò di fianco evitando delle onde. Afferrò la spada, si trasformò in supersaiyan e levitò. Lanciò l’arma e trafisse il collo della nemica, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue tutt’intorno. Trunks si ritrasformò, cadde in avanti e perse i sensi.


	10. Cap.9 Ricongiunti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Struggle degli Apocalyptica.

Cap.9 Ricongiunti

Pan socchiuse gli occhi, mugolò e li richiuse. Sentiva i muscoli dolergli e il corpo era inerte, affondato nel materasso.

“Grazie di averci salvato” sentì la voce di Trunks. Socchiuse un occhio, fu abbagliata da una luce biancastra e lo richiuse.

“Tsk. Ringrazia Gohan e non seccare me. Si è occupato lui dei mostriciattoli a terra, io vi ho solo portato via da quel _postaccio_ ” ringhiò Vegeta da lontano.

Pan sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e li riaprì. Vide le pareti bianche, abbassò lo sguardo e vide le coperte candide del proprio letto. Si girò, vide una fotografia sul comodino. Ritraeva una bambina dalla coda azzurra e una gonnellina bianca con i pallini rossi. Un uomo semi-nascosto dietro un albero e una donna dal caschetto azzurro al centro dell’obbiettivo. Si girò sentendo dei passi e avvampò vedendo Trunks avanzare verso di lei.

“Sono in camera tua?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Ci sei da ieri notte a essere precisi” rispose con voce roca Trunks. Si sedette sul letto accanto alle gambe di lei e si piegò in avanti. Baciò la giovane che gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e ricambiò.

“Co … come? … Mi sento vecchio” borbottò Gohan guardandoli, sull’uscio della stanza.

“Lasciamo i piccioncini e facciamoci una birra” ordinò Vegeta. Gohan sospirò, annuì e si pulì gli occhiali con la pezzuola, rimettendola dentro la tasca della giacca nera. Trunks si staccò e sorrise, prendendo la mano della giovane.

“Mi ami ancora?” domandò Pan. Trunks le ticchettò sul naso con l’indice della mano libera. La guardò gonfiare le guance e sbuffare.

“Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo, piccola scema. Mi devi solo promettere che da oggi mi dirai tutto. Se mi abbandoni di nuovo finirò per impazzire” disse. Pan abbassò il capo e i lunghi capelli neri le coprirono il viso.

 “Mai più segreti tra noi” mormorò. Trunks si portò la mano alle labbra e la baciò.

“Promesso?” domandò. Pan alzò il capo, le iridi nere erano lucide e sorrideva.

“Promesso” rispose.

 


End file.
